Snow skis presently in use have metal edges extending along the bottom at both sides. The side and bottom surfaces which define these metal edges become dull after extended use and sharpening and smoothing of these surfaces improves the performance of the ski. Some Attempts have been made to provide sharpeners for these metal edges. One common approach to this problem has been to provide an edge sharpener that sharpens and smoothes only one metal edge at a time, as is illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,837,123 and 3,899,942. Some attempts have been made to provide a pair of oppositely disposed edge sharpeners on a common support to simultaneously sharpen both edges. Examples of the latter devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,643,328, 3,875,825, and 4,060,013.